nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes
The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes is a Legend of Zelda game, released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2015. It utilizes A Link Between Worlds' engine to have a 3-player co-op dungeon-based game, reminiscent of the Four Swords games. The game also uses an outfit system that gives abilities to the player's Link based on his outfit. Gameplay The core format of the gameplay is that 3 players work together (through either dolls, download play or over the Nintendo Network) to solve the dungeon's puzzles. The lower screen has 8 commands to help communicate between players. The three players can pick each other up to create a totem to tackle higher up switches and enemies.The team's health is shared so each mistake costs the team. Outfits *Bear Minimum *Hero's Tunic *Spin Attack Attire *Big Bomb Outfit *Boomeranger *Cacto Clothes *Cheer Outfit *Cheetah Costume *Cozy Parka *Dapper Spinner *Dunewalker Duds *Energy Gear *Fire Blazer *Goron Garb *Gust Garb *Hammerwear *Jack of Hearts *Kokiri Clothes *Legendary Dress *Light Armor *Lucky Loungewear *Ninja Gi *Queen of Heats *Robowear *Rupee Regalia *Serpent's Toga *Showstopper *Sword Suit *Sword Master Suit *Timeless Tunic *Tingle Tights *Torrent Robe *Tri Suit *Zora Costume *Cursed Tights *Lady's Ensemble *Fierce Deity Mail *Linebeck's Uniform Levels *Woodlands **Deku Forest **Buzz Blob Cave **Moblin Base **Forest Temple *Riverside **Secret Fortress **Abyss of Agony **Cove of Transition **Water Temple *Volcano **Blazing Trail **Hinox Mine **Den of Flames **Fire Temple *Ice Cavern **Frozen Plateau **Snowball Ravine **Silver Shrine **Ice Temple *Fortress **Sealed Gateway **Bomb Storage **Training Ground **The Lady's Lair *The Dunes **Infinity Dunes **Stone Corridors **Gibdo Mausoleum **Desert Temple *The Ruins **Illusory Mansion **Palace Noir **Lone Labyrinth **Grim Temple *Sky Realm **Floating Garden **Deception Castle **Dragon Citadel **Sky Temple *Den of Trials Plot The game is set in Hytopia, a kingdom where the citizens are obsessed with fashion. Princess Styla once held a great power over Hytopia, until she receives a gift, which is actually a curse from a witch that forces Styla to wear an ugly black jumpsuit. King Tuft, Styla's father, is devastated over the curse and needs a hero to save her from it; he sends out the call for the hero, but lots gather, claiming to be the one. However, the king believes that the true hero is one who fulfills a prophecy in Hytopia that tells of three heroes uniting to form a totem, and that hero ends up being Link. Development Updates The 2.0 version came out on December 2/3. This update included a new dungeon called the Den of Trials. It features 30 stages with the players needing to defeat all the enemies to move on, but there are savepoints to mark progress. There are two new costumes in Linebeck's Uniform and Fierce Deity Mail. Friendly Tokens are now available for purchase but only if you've beaten the game first. There's a question system to help match more like-minded players and a new system to blacklist players who quit mid-game. There's also new Miiverse stamps. Receptions The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes got "mixed or average" reviews on Metacritic and receives a metascore of 73/100 based on 73 critics.Metascore for The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force HeroesMetacritic, Retrieved February 19, 2020 On whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.06 based on 52 critics and 8,700+ gamer ratings.playscore for The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroeswhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 19, 2020 Trivia * The lobby has several balls that if you hit them and keep them in the air, they will play a notable Zelda tune External links *Official site *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/pjaS5nCJ1sYFb-zGXsyzBQ_dfKQkN2mn The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes] at Nintendo.com ES: The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes References Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Nintendo games Category:Adventure games Category:GREZZO games Category:Games with a demo Category:Games with Stamps